swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluffing CorSec
Reward: 25 CorSec Faction points This quest is done after completing the following: Finding Huff's Rifle Borvo's Guard Borvo's Guard - A Trip to Corellia DESCRIPTION You go to the Capitol Building in Coronet and speak with Thale Dustrunner (a CorSec captain) at -210, -4580. Oh... Oh, my! That badge! You're Agent Niksel. You look exactly like I thought you would. So, you've returned. Um... yeah, I guess. This is incredible! We didn't know what had happened to you. I expected a report from you. What happened? Did you forget to send it? Uh... yeah, that's what happened. Well, now you're going to have to go get Aldalad. He's ready to testify against Borvo and his crew. Bring him back safely. You're the only one I trust for this assignment. Aldalad? Who is that? Who is that? You can't have forgotten... Oh! I see! You're still 'in character' as they say? Yes? Great. That's fantastic. Can you remind me about Aldalad, then? Yes, he's the one Borvo sold all those illegal weapons to. Now he's ready to testify and spend his life free on the beaches of Corellia. Good deal for him, yeah? I'd say so. Yeah, I'll go 'get' this guy. Great. Bring him back safe. You're the only one who would recognize Borvo's assassins, so keep one eye open. ALDALAD You go to waypoint -260, -3854 to find Aldalad (Level 27) wandering by a swamp. Kill and return to Thale Dustrunner. Thale then says: Aldalad was killed? I can't believe it! I'd say you're pretty lucky. Why do you say that...? They could have got you too! That would have been terrible. Yes, um... that would have been bad. Fortunately, it's not over. It's not? Maerzen just made contact with me. He's found a bunch of evidence and he needs someone to escourt him in. I had him land in a remote spot and told him you were on the way. Yes. Great. I'll do that. I knew you would. Maerzen's dying to see you. Just bring back Maerzen and the evidence, and everything will be settled. MAERZEN Go to waypoint 647, -4440 and find Maerzen (Level 27) by the river. Kill him and return to Thale Dustrunner. Thale then says: They killed Maersen? Oh, this is just too much! It's like they know every move we are going to make before we make it. How do they do it? Why are you asking me? Hm? Oh, don't be so touchy. I'm just saying it's strange is all. But you have the evidence? That's fantastic! It's got to be processed right away. Processed? Yeah, say why don't you take it over to Evidence Storage, and then take a few days off. This must have been tough on you. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Great. As soon as the evidence is processed we can start arresting Borvo's men. Thanks for all your hard work. Now you return to Borvo's Guard with the evidence and he'll grant you an audience with Borvo the Hutt. Borvo's Guard: Fantastic. You brought back the Boss's stolen goods. You can go see Borvo now. Thanks for doing that work for us. Category:Corellia quests